¿CON QUIEN LLEGARE A SER FELIZ?
by Xiomy Kroeger Lavigne
Summary: Antauri piensa que Sprx se metio en su relacion con Arlena (OC) y se vengara de el quitandole lo que mas quiere osea a Nova pero el sabio con el paso del tiempo se llegara a enamorar de ella de verdad mi primer fic Antova C:


**¿CON QUIEN LLEGARE A SER FELIZ?**

**Hola este es mi primer fic de SECMHFY C: sera humanizado , bueno , yo soy fanatica del Spova pero esto se me ocurrio hace meses y decidi ¿Por qué no? y decidi darle oportunidad al Antova , nose pero se me vino esta idea al cerebro y pues esta historia se tratara de una venganza que poco a poco se convertira en amor , hasta yo creo que el mismo Antauri necesita amor , bueno quiero empezar ya:**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Shuggazoom la gente estaba en todas sus actividades pero uno de los ciudadanos no , el queria pasar un dia con una chica rubia de ojos rosas y decirle sus sentimientos que tiene hacia a ella y demostrarle sus sentiminetos.

-Bien escuadron descansen.-Dice su lider con un tono de buen humor-¿Y que haran durante el resto del dia?.-Pregunta con una duda.

-Yo ire a visitar a alguien muy especial que esta de vacaciones.-Dijo un chico de ojos negros que llevaba un polo rojo y que tenia en las manos un ramo de rosas- Y despues

llevarla a salir.-Lo dijo con unos ojos soñadores.

-Yo ire a ver un circo con un amigo.-Dijo un chico de ojos negros que llevaba un polo verde.

-Yo ire a una expoferia que se esta realizando.-Dijo un chico de ojos negros que llevaba un polo azul.

-Bien y tu que haras , ¿Antauri?.-El lider le pregunto que cosa haria durante el resto del dia.

-Chiro te lo puedo decir cuando estos chismosos se vallan [xD].-Dijo un chico de ojos dorados que estaba con unos pocos nervios. En ese momento Sprx , Otto y Gibson se fueron a hacer lo que debian hacer.

-Bien que me quieres decir.-Dijo el lider con una sonrisa [:D]

-Hoy le dire a Arlena que la amo y lo que siento por ella.-Dijo el sabio con nervios.

-Estas nervioso no.-Dijo el lider con preocupacion.

-Es que si me rechaza o me mandara a la fuck , nose [D:].-Dijo Antauri con mas nervios.

-Tranquilo , solo dile lo que sientes por que mientras mas lo mantengas en secreto , mas sufriras.-Dijo el lider como un consejo.

-Esta bien , voy a comprar un ramo de rosas , le escribire un poema y le mandare un foto.-Dijo el sabio con una sonrisa [:D].

-Suerte.-Dijo Chiro con animos

Mientras en la calle Sprx estaba con su auto llegando a uno de los barrios exclusivos de la ciudad Shuggazoom y en una de esas se encuentra con un chica de cabello castaño , ojos verdes de test blanca y con una cintura encurvadasa.

-Hola Sparky.-Dice Arlena en un tono seductor

-Ah hola Arlena y te puedo decir algo.-Sprx se queda callado tras ver a Arlena entrar a su auto

-Ya se lo que me vas a decir , que no te llamen Sparky y que tiene que te llame así.-Dijo Arlena en un tono de molesta

-Por que no te di confianza.-Lo dice evitando caer a los encantos de la chica castaña

-Que bueno que viniste a verme.-Dice Arlena utilzando sus encantos

-No , de echo no , no vine a verte a ti , vine a visitar a Nova.-Dijo Sprx con un tono serio.

-Ha , Nova , esa rubia con clase.-le dice a Sprx con un tono de niña caprichosa y en eso a Arlena se le ocurre una mentira para matar las esperanzas de Sprx.- Oye…escuche los rumores de que vendra un nuevo vecino y vivira al costado de la casa de Nova ¿No lo crees?

-Mentirosa , no te creo ni miercoles.-lo dice a la defensiva

-Creeme Sprx , no te estoy mintiendo.-lo afirma Arlena.-¿Por qué no hablamos de nosotros?

No , imposible y lo del vecino no te…-Arlena beso de sorpresa a Sprx y no le dejo hablar , en ese momento llega Antauri con el ramo de rosas , el poema y la foto y cuando vio ese beso lo unico que quizo es que satanas se lo llevara. Se fue corriendo tirando las rosas y rompiendo el poema y la foto , con el alma y corazon destrosado se fue corriendo matando aquellas esperanza que queria tener con la castaña.

**Hay pobre Antauri D: por que le paso esto bueno dejen reviews por fis soy principiante :)**


End file.
